In a Flash
by Nikalian88
Summary: Based off the comic. How Wally West gained his powers with my own twist.


The Flash does not belong to me. And the plot is based off of the DC comic one. I just gave it a twist.

* * *

"Wally this is my boyfriend Barry Allen." Iris West told her nephew. The red haired thirteen year old looked up at the blonde man in front of him. He had bright blue eyes, his hair combed back. He smiled down at Wally. "Iris has told me so much about you." Wally gave a grin. Barry couldn't help but notice that the grin seemed to have evil intent along mischief layered in it. "So, why aren't you married?" Wally asked. "Don't you like Aunt Iris enough?"

Barry blinked, unsure how to respond. Iris gave a roll of her eyes. Wally's green eyes twinkled. Iris put a hand on his shoulder. "Barry's going to watch you this afternoon while I'm at work. You will behave, wont you?" Her blue eyes looked sternly at her nephew. "Scouts honor." Wally said holding up his fingers in a mock of the three finger symbol. As he aunt kissed Barry quickly o the cheek, Wally walked into the lab. It looked like the ones in his comic books. Lots of test tubes filled with colored liquid and bubbling. Wally peered closer at one.

"Sorry about this, hon." Iris whispered to Barry as Wally wandered around. "When it's my weekend with Wally my boss usually knows not to call me in." Barry gave her one his reassuring smiles, the same ones that attracted her to him in the first place. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." He looked over toward the boy. "Wont we Wally?" Wally made an affirmative noise, engrossed in what he was looking at. "I'll be back before dinner." Iris said as she put her jacket on. She kissed Barry again, then was out the door.

Barry glanced at Wally. "So. Iris tells me you're a fan of the Flash." Barry started. Wally, still looking around answered, "The Flash is wicked. Aunt Iris says you know him." Barry smiled. "Well, being a police scientist, I've worked with him few times." Wally turned to face him, interest written on his open face. Thunder sounded as a storm began outside. Barry glanced at the lighting. "Do you know how he got so fast?" Wally asked eagerly. After all, the Flash was the best hero ever. Who cares about Superman when the Flash was in Central City. Going faster than jets was way cooler running then flying.

Barry smiled. He was beginning to like the boy. "As a matter of fact, I do." He told Wally. "But…its kind of a secret." Wally paying full attention. It was like he was a fish and Barry had just cast a baited line into the water. The boy came closer to Barry, standing by the window, back to the lab.

"I can keep a secret! I haven't told anyone about Aunt Iris hiding cigarettes in her top drawer!" Ally said excitedly, not realizing what he said. Barry gave him a funny look. "Please?" Wally begged, seeing he was losing him. Barry sighed before looking out the rain streaked window. "Alright." Wally whooped.

"See, this one time he was his lab. He was a police scientist just like me then." Wally felt excitement fill his being. The storm outside grew fiercer, lightning flashing covering everything in yellow light. "In fact, that night was storming just like now." Barry commented looking at the window. "He was working with some of the chemicals I am now, when without warning a bolt of lightning struck the police building and-"

A clap of thunder drowned out what Barry said next, as in that second, a bolt of bright lightning came through the window as if conjured by the man's words. It connected with Wally's chest, bowling him over. He crashed into the shelves of chemicals used to solve crimes. The liquids were energized by the bolt, causing the molecules in them to move at a hyper pace. Wally's flesh tingled as the chemicals seeped into his skin. Into his body. His molecules were fused with those of the lightning-chemical hybrid. His blood burned as his heartbeat speed up, his mind quickened, and his muscles soaked up the lightning.

It was over in a Flash.

* * *

This my take on how Wally West became the Flash. Based off a bit of the comic book I was lucky enough to read through at a comic con. It was too much to by at the time but the guy was nice enough to let me read it. For those who don't know, Barry Allen was actually the second Flash, and when Wally gained his powers in the exact same way Barry gained his, he became Kid Flash, joined the Teen Titans, then took on the mantel of The Flash when Barry died in the line of duty. So here is my view of how Wally gained his powers.


End file.
